Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'attendrai
by Hikari Sa3
Summary: Le Rat est parti depuis longtemps maintenant. Aster Shion attend...Mais qu'en est-il du côté du Rat ? Seront-ils réunis de nouveau ou était-ce un adieu...? Basé sur le roman. *résumé et titre pourris*
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing :** Le Rat x Aster

**Rating :** K+ pour être tranquille, Aster se torture quand même pas mal l'esprit.

**Note de l'auteure :** Alors, vous allez peut-être trouver ça confus…Je parle d'Yves et du Rat comme deux êtres différents. C'est pour marquer la nuance entre la sincérité et le mensonge, pour évoquer la possibilité d'une supercherie. En espérant que ce soit clair comme ça !

Ah, et aussi. Je me base sur le roman pour certains points, qui est à mon goût meilleur que l'anime…Mais les deux étant assez proches au niveau du scénario global malgré les différences de scènes, et que je n'ai pas fini les romans [j'ai arrêté la lecture en ligne après m'être acheté le deuxième tome…] je suis un peu forcée de prendre le déroulement de l'animé .

* * *

Ce jour-là, il l'avait regardé partir, sans rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il aurait voulu crier, le poursuivre, le supplier de rester, au moins un peu. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas bronché. Il ne se l'expliquait toujours pas. Ces yeux gris se détournant, l'abandonnant. Oui, dans ce baiser échangé trop furtif pour Aster, le Rat avait laissé entendre une promesse. Cependant, cet accord passé tacitement n'était pas apparu dans les yeux du Rat, comme s'il ne signifiait rien pour lui. Comme si l'acteur avait une fois de plus sorti ses artifices uniquement pour que lui, Aster, accepte cette séparation en lui laissant un faux espoir. Le jeu de l'excellent comédien qu'était Yves restait si impénétrable qu'à ce moment, même lui, une ancienne élite de No.6, n'aurait su dire qui, d'Yves ou du Rat, lui avais promis quelque chose.

Aujourd'hui, Aster doute. Il ne reçoit aucune nouvelle de lui, et ne sait pas où le trouver. Cet interminable ennui de l'autre qui n'est pas là, cette mélancolie de l'absence, du besoin de sa présence. Depuis plus de deux ans qu'il endure ça, tout en essayant de donner une image de stabilité pour ne pas montrer à Karan à quel point c'est dur. Il sait qu'il est égoïste, et l'accepte volontiers. Depuis la chute du mur, il n'a jamais cessé d'espérer. Tous les jours, il attend son retour, laissant dans cette optique la fenêtre de sa chambre toujours ouverte.

Ici et maintenant, il se trouve stupide d'avoir imaginé ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'il reviendrait dans la journée. Ce moment tant attendu ne s'était pas produit l'année précédente, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi le Rat se souviendrait-il de son anniversaire ? Pourquoi se souviendrait-il du jour de leur rencontre ? Sûrement est-il trop naïf. Son ancien compagnon se serait à coup sûr moqué de lui s'il avait eu vent de ses pensées. Il n'était rien pour lui.

Aster serre dans sa main les petites capsules que le Rat avait envoyées à sa mère tant qu'ils étaient dans le bloc ouest. C'est son écriture…Le Rat. Un flot de souvenirs déferle sur Aster, et il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, pourtant ceux-ci restent secs, incapables d'exprimer sa peine. Avant, il avait été heureux à Lost Town, ou du moins pas vraiment malheureux. Mais depuis lui, le naïf jeune homme ne veut plus rester ici. Il veut retourner dans le Bloc Ouest, près de tout ce qu'affectionne cette personne si chère à ses yeux. Et puis, il y a cet espoir fou. Et s'il était tout simplement là-bas, revenant trop tard pour que les visites diurnes du jeune homme les laissent s'apercevoir ? Ce n'est aucunement plausible, mais il s'imagine qu'à force d'y croire, peut-être…

Aster sort de la petite maison où il vit avec sa mère. Il se dirige vers le bloc ouest, vers ce à quoi il tient le plus. Arrivé sur la bute sur laquelle il a vu le Rat pour la dernière fois, l'ancienne élite s'arrête pour observer les ombres s'alanguissant venant de la ville. Ce même spectacle contemplé, deux ans plus tôt, en compagnie du Rat. A l'époque, il ne craignait rien, il n'était pas seul. Parce qu'il était là. Mais maintenant que toute la ville est derrière lui, que les habitants viennent le voir chaque jour pour converser avec lui, il se sent terriblement abandonné et démuni.

Chassant ses idées noires, tentant de ne plus entretenir la moindre illusion…Aster se dirige vers le lieu que le Rat habitait avant. Alors qu'il pousse la porte, ses espoirs volent en éclats. Une couche de poussière toujours de plus en plus épaisse à chacune de ses visites recouvre les lieux. Dans un reste d'optimisme qu'il trouve lui-même pathétique, le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche observe attentivement la pièce, l'arpente entièrement, fouille les moindres recoins. Rien. Il n'est pas revenu ici…Aster soupire. C'était évident.

Il détourne ses pas, se trainant difficilement, le cœur lourd de mille regrets. Il ne veut pas s'éloigner de cet endroit qui recèle l'âme du Rat, tout ce qui lui est cher. Et pourtant il continue. S'il reste ici plus longtemps, il sait qu'il va retomber dans la dépression.

_OoO_

-Aster ? Ou étais-tu encore passé ? Il est tard, je me suis inquiétée !

L'intéressé lève les yeux sur sa mère. Elle semble réellement soucieuse. S'est-il absenté plus qu'il ne l'escomptait ? Un regard à la pendule lui indique qu'il est minuit passée. Ses yeux se closent d'eux-mêmes. Ses soudaines disparitions de plusieurs longues heures se font trop fréquentes ces derniers temps. Il sait qu'il est en train de perdre pied et de s'enfermer dans une égoïste attente désespérée qui s'apparente à du désespoir. Il n'a pas vraiment élaboré le sujet « le Rat » avec sa mère mais elle aime son fils, et il sait qu'elle a sûrement compris plus qu'elle ne le laisse transparaitre.

-Je suis désolé, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard…Le temps passe vite.

Intérieurement, il émet un rictus ironique. Si seulement ce qu'il venait d'affirmer pouvait être vrai, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Alors il n'en serait pas rendu là, réduit à l'état d'un pauvre hère qui ne sait pas où aller. Sa détresse se lit sûrement sur son visage, car Karan lui demande :

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air heureux depuis que le mur est tombé, et c'est de pire en pire…Tu veux en parler ?

Aster détourne le regard. Non, il ne veut pas en parler. Sans un mot, il retourne dans sa chambre, laissant là sa mère et son air interloqué. Il a envie de garder le souvenir du Rat et la douleur qu'il lui procure pour lui seul. Tant qu'il ne les partagera pas, ils ne s'affaibliront pas…Et tant pis pour la distance qui se creuse ainsi entre lui et tous les autres.

Tourmenté par ses incertitudes, le jeune homme ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Qu'est-ce qui le trouble le plus ? D'ignorer si cette promesse en était vraiment une ? Ou…est le simple fait de douter du Rat, le Rat qu'il avait connu six ans auparavant, le Rat qui l'avait sauvé ?

Il se rend finalement compte que, jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours soutenu une foi inébranlable envers son ami. Pourquoi, tout à coup ? Alors que, depuis deux ans qu'il l'attendait, il avait conservé cette confiance qu'il pensait immuable envers le Rat.

Il l'inculpait sans doute de toutes les responsabilités qui lui incombaient désormais, en tant que symbole de la fin de la fausse utopie. Il lui reprochait d'être parti et de ne pas être là pour le soutenir. Il en était conscient. Dès la première semaine, il s'en était aperçu.

Aster se sentait pitoyable. No.6 n'avait rien à voir avec le Rat. Il n'était rien pour lui. Le Rat avait déjà largement remboursé la dette qu'il avait contractée envers lui. Désormais, le garçon aux yeux rouges comprend. Le Rat n'a personne qui soit si important qu'il veuille rester à ses côtés. Il sait dorénavant que ses chances de le revoir sont infimes. Ces âcres pensées l'atteignent en plein cœur, et il a l'impression qu'on le lui laboure de griffes acérées. Il sent que des larmes roulent sur ses joues, mais il ne les retient pas. Même si le Rat le trouverait pathétique. Il lui a répété des centaines de fois qu'il ne devrait pas pleurer pour quelqu'un d'autre…Mais étrangement, Aster n'a pas le sentiment de déroger à cette règle en l'instant présent.

Même s'il a conscience que son compagnon ne reviendra peut-être jamais vers lui…Il continuera à l'attendre. Peu importe comment, quoi qu'il arrive. Il fera face en arborant ce sourire qui avait toujours été le sien. Il fera en sorte que le Rat n'ait aucune raison de se moquer de lui à l'avenir. Il veut toujours être son égal. Parce qu'il aime le Rat.

Aster sort un instant, et observe les étoiles si lointaines. Alors que l'émotion fait trembler sa voix, il confie au vent un message. Une missive courte et importante, nécessaire. Une promesse qui tient en seulement trois mots.

_« Je t'attendrai »_

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce premier chapitre, ce n'est pas bien long je sais. *Un jour je ferai un long chapitre !* J'ai le second chapitre qui est déjà presque cuit. Mais je ne suis pas allergique aux reviews, même si elles critiquent au contraire, du moment que c'est constructif!

Huh, vous avez sans doute remarqué qu'il y beaucoup de "le Rat" à la suite. En fait, au départ, j'avais mélangé "le Rat" et "Nezumi" pour tricher un peu et que ça fasse moins de répétitions...Mais finalement, non. Et j'avais la flemme de l'appeler autrement vu qu'il n'est pas présent, j'ai pas de support visuel. *non je n'essaie pas de me justifier, pas du tout*

Je sais que j'ai déjà fait bien mieux mais un peu d'indulgence, c'est ma première fanfic No.6…J'espère néanmoins que vous avez aimé !


	2. Analepses

**Rating :** ça change pas, toujours K+

**Pairing :** Le Rat x Aster

**Disclaimer :** No.6 est un roman de Astuko Asano, adapté en animé par Bones.

**Note de l'auteure :** Cette fois, j'écris du point de vue du Rat. J'ai fait ce choix pour diverses raisons mais on va dire que j'allais pas réécrire du côté de notre naïf-en-chef alors que je l'ai fait lors du chapitre précédent. Et que ça me permet de mettre la suite en place, sinon les agissements du Rat n'auront pas de source exploitable. Donc oui, encore un chapitre passif. Mais j'espère avoir bien retranscrit ce que j'ai voulu exprimer.

Et désolée, ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu . Mais en contrepartie, il est plus long que ce que j'escomptais – un bon triple du premier chapitre question longueur ! [Vous avez de la chance, comme je pars ce matin pour deux semaines, j'ai mis le turbo et j'ai forcé l'inspiration. Je n'aurai pas d'ordinateur ni de connexion internet pendant ce temps. Ça aurait pas été sympa.]

**Réponse aux reviews "anonymes" :**

Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Et désolée si ça t'a rendue triste, c'était pas mon but ^^' Enfin, comme tu peux le voir, ça y est, voilà la suite. J'espère ne pas te décevoir !

Mallowee : [Oui oui c'est bon cette fois]

Et je t'ai déjà expliqué que je préférais "Aster" à Shion, pas seulement pour cette raison. [Mais tu t'exprimes très bien là xD]

Huhu, un exploit pour moi d'avoir réussi à tout faire au présent. Je suis fière, si ça rend bien...Tu vas voir que j'ai un mal fou à ne pas basculer au passé quand je raconte.

C'est fait c'est fait. Remercie mes parents pour ça. *tu me fais peur*

* * *

**Chapitre II : Analepses ou réminiscences et liens.**

Il est seul. Comme il l'a été la majeure partie de sa vie. Et, si le bonheur n'a pas souvent frappé à sa porte, c'est l'indifférence et le seul désir de survivre une minute ou un jour de plus qui régnaient sur son existence, pas nécessairement le malheur, qui ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas plus accompagné que la joie.

Son but a toujours été la survie, pure et simple. La vraie vie, pure et dure. La liberté, avec tout ce qu'elle comprenait. Ça et les livres, il n'avait jamais rien désiré de plus. Mais c'était un mensonge, et il le savait. Il l'avait accepté : il ne voulait pas le perdre. Cet imbécile heureux que rien ne troublait, et dont la pathétique gentillesse le mettait hors de lui. Cet imbécile qui perturbait quiconque le rencontrait de par son comportement désarçonnant.

Mais il ne doit pas penser à cet abruti naïf qui a grandi dans un cocon. Ils n'ont rien en commun. Même s'ils ne sont plus des étrangers, il n'a aucune raison de rester.

Il sait tout cela. Et comme il n'a aucune raison de retourner sur sa décision, il en cherche. Dès le départ, il l'avait dit à Aster. La dette qu'il avait contractée envers lui était tellement immense qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être à même de la rembourser un jour. Et ce n'était pas en s'éloignant de lui qu'il en aurait l'occasion. C'est ce qu'il se dit.

Et puis, le connaissant, il risque, maintenant encore, de s'attirer des ennuis. Aster est un véritable aimant à catastrophes ! Le Rat s'en voudrait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Mais ça, il ne se l'avoue pas. Il a juste peur de ne pouvoir le nier s'il revoit le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Il a peur de ne plus pouvoir le laisser de nouveau. Alors, il était parti tant qu'il le pouvait encore. C'était son credo, non ? Toute sa vie, il n'avait eu de cesse de se le répéter : une fois qu'on a trouvé quelqu'un à protéger, on a déjà perdu. Et perdre, dans la réalité, c'est mourir.

S'ouvrir aux autres, signifie mourir. Toujours. Et aujourd'hui encore, ça restait vrai.

Pourtant, c'était une entorse à cette loi qui l'avait sauvé. Tant d'années auparavant…Il lui semblait qu'Aster lui avait tout appris. Il lui devait tout.

_Des coups de feu. Encore. Ils se rapprochent. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ça ne peut pas se terminer ainsi ! Il y a toujours…Une échappatoire…Toujours…_

Il marche dans un véritable labyrinthe. Du sang suinte de sa blessure à l'épaule qui le fait souffrir. Mais il ne doit pas laisser ses poursuivants gagner. Il tombe plusieurs fois sur des culs-de-sac, et se croit acculé à chaque fois. Mais il parvient sans cesse à reprendre sa course. Traquer un humain est autrement plus difficile que de traquer une bête. C'est pour cette raison que les employés de No.6 essayent de le pousser à bout plutôt que de tenter une victoire facile. L'homme est fourbe et on ne sait pas ce qu'il pense. Une chose est sûre cependant, l'homme reste un animal. Un animal qui retrouve ses instincts primitifs lorsqu'il n'en peut plus. C'est une technique plus longue mais aussi plus efficace, où le revers de la médaille n'est pas à craindre.

Le jeune garçon en a conscience et maintient son esprit aussi alerte que possible. Tant que son comportement sera celui d'un humain réfléchi, la traque continuera.

Une fois de plus, la route est sans issue.

_Bon sang !_

Par il ne sait quel miracle, le Rat se retrouve dehors. La tempête qui fait rage couvre la colère de son âme et la fraîcheur de l'air ambiant apaise la morsure que la balle fichée dans son épaule provoque. Il presse sa main contre celle-ci pour endiguer l'écoulement de sang. Il en a conscience : ce n'est qu'une petite victoire, personne ne l'aidera. Qui aiderait un étranger ? De plus, il était un VC, un criminel recherché.

Il se demande s'il est né pour trouver cette mort pathétique. Que ce soit le cas ou non, ses chances de continuer à échapper à ses poursuivants sont minimes, nulles sans aide extérieure. Son esprit a déjà abandonné. Mais son corps, par il ne sait quelle force, continue d'avancer. Sans doute un simple réflexe de survie. Ou tout simplement, il sait que la ville ne doit pas gagner. Si cela arrivait, si la ville ne subissait jamais aucune défaite, alors personne ne serait jamais capable d'en venir à bout. Un seul exemple entrainerait beaucoup d'autres espoirs.

Dans la tempête, un cri se fait entendre. Le Rat lève les yeux vers la source du bruit, un acte de curiosité infantile qui le sauva. Une fenêtre ouverte. Une lueur nouvelle s'allume dans son regard. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend mais son miracle est là.

_Maintenant…Il faut que j'atteigne le balcon maintenant. Ils ne se douteront pas que j'y suis._

Trempé, sa blessure l'élançant à peine dans sa hâte, le Rat entre dans la pièce. Il sait que cet appartement est celui d'un membre de l'élite, que sa sécurité est renforcée et, si les détecteurs de présence sont activés, lui, qui ne fait pas partie des bons citoyens placides de No.6, sera alors immédiatement repéré. Mais la fenêtre est ouverte, le vent rentre dans la chambre avec une force qui ferait sonner les détecteurs s'ils étaient fonctionnels. Décidément, sa chance est de retour.

Il remarque le jeune garçon qui criait à l'instant. Ses yeux écarquillés sont vides de toute agressivité, au contraire. Mais lorsqu'il esquisse un geste dans sa direction, le Rat retrouve ses habitudes et le maintient contre le mur. Il articule, de sa voix rendue rauque par l'effort, trois mots qu'il veut fermes et sans appel.

-Ne bouge pas.

Le jeune garçon fixe ses yeux.

_Il est étrange…Qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là ?_

A sa plus grande surprise, c'est de son plein gré qu'Aster – c'est ainsi que la femme l'a appelé par l'interphone – le couvre. Il ne donne nullement l'impression d'être impressionné par la menace que représentent ses mains agrippant son cou. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas la signification de son geste.

Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il pouvait le soigner. N'avait-il donc pas conscience de la situation ?

_N'importe quel imbécile se méfierait d'un inconnu qui débarque sans prévenir, encore plus si cet inconnu le menace…Et lui, il me propose de me soigner ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce type ?_

Mais Aster n'était pas n'importe quel imbécile. Une allégorie de la naïveté, le summum de la bienveillance ! Mais cela, il ne le pensait pas encore.

Lorsqu'il se décida à accepter l'offre d'Aster concernant sa blessure, il comprit qu'il n'était pas un enfant ordinaire. S'il suivait les cours spéciaux, ce n'était pas dû à une influence parentale. Ce type était tout simplement un génie. Il poussa un sifflement à la fois admiratif et sarcastique – pouvait-on lier les deux si aisément ? – suivi d'une remarque dans le même ton.

Aster finit par sortir une seringue. Le Rat eu un mouvement de recul instinctif. Il n'avait pas peur des aiguilles mais cet ustensile n'était tout de même pas des plus rassurants. Et encore moins quand le domaine de la personne qui veut s'en servir était l'écologie. Un sourire révélateur sur le visage de l'élite.

C_'est un sadique en fait… Alors qu'il pourrait utiliser un anesthésiant en spray…Tout ça parce qu'utiliser une seringue est plus amusant !_

Mais un sadique attentionné. Il le couvrait, sachant parfaitement qu'il risquait gros. Et toute cette attention qu'Aster lui donnait faisait naître en lui des émotions qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir un jour ressenties. Pour ne pas y penser, il se moqua des goûts vestimentaires de son hôte lorsqu'il aperçut la chemise à carreaux qu'il lui proposait. Ce n'était pas très délicat, mais le Rat n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour changer son état d'esprit à cet instant. Enfin, le brun quitta la pièce un moment pour aller manger.

_Un compte-rendu, hein ? Sa mère lui fait vraiment confiance on dirait. Mais après tout, pourquoi ne se fierait-elle pas entièrement à lui ? Commettre un interdit est impensable à No.6._

La conversation qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt lui trottait encore dans la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le protégeait. Sans doute y avait-il du vrai dans ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais ses arguments étaient trop banals, trop acceptables et trop logiques. Assurément, ils n'entraient pas dans les causes profondes des agissements d'un original comme l'élite. Mais alors, quelles étaient ses raisons ?

_Bon, il m'a l'air d'un type très empathique mais quand même…_

Il allait dire autre chose, il en avait eu ce sentiment. Mais il s'était tu, n'avait pas amorcé un indice. Etait-il gêné ? La façon dont il avait détourné le regard le laissait supposer quelque chose de ce genre. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas. (1)

Lorsqu'Aster revint, le Rat lui intima de ne pas allumer la lumière. Il fut amusé de constater que celui-ci était incapable de se retrouver dans cet espace restreint qui devait lui être familier. Mais il avait dû se passer quelque chose…Il comprit lorsque son hôte prononça son numéro d'identification qui le plaçait comme un criminel recherché. Le brun allait-il finalement se retourner vers la ville ? Après tout, il avait subi tout au long de sa courte vie un fort endoctrinement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais, malgré l'évidence, cette idée le mettait mal à l'aise. Et lui déplaisait. Il ne connaissait pas Aster depuis une heure, et pourtant il lui semblait avoir cerné le personnage…Il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était dans son genre de changer d'avis pour si peu. Néanmoins, son corps, lui, acceptait parfaitement l'idée, et était prêt à agir en conséquence.

Aussi, il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange, à la fois soulagé, et pourtant pas étonné, lorsque l'élite lui tendit un repas qui semblait appétissant. Il lui était reconnaissant. Sans qu'il veuille se l'avouer, sa course contre No.6 l'avait épuisé.

Il prit ce qu'on lui offrait, c'était vraiment délicieux. Malgré la saveur de ce qu'il mangeait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'Aster était décidément bien étrange. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas lui-même conscience que sa vie était un mensonge, mais qu'au fond de lui, sa conduite était dictée par un sentiment plus fort que sa confiance et sa naïveté.

Et puis, comme tout jeune garçon, son hôte s'emballa. Il commença à poser trop de questions, des questions désagréables, des questions dangereuses. Auxquelles le Rat n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il savait l'effet qu'une réponse aurait sur ce garçon qui commençait déjà à se rebeller. Et Aster ne pourrait plus vivre normalement, si cet esprit se propageait en lui. Et ce serait de sa faute. Il ne voulait pas de ça pour celui qui l'avait sauvé.

L'air devenait pesant. Mais il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas insister. Après s'être moqué de lui, et, par la même occasion, lui avoir fait perdre tous ses moyens, il le maintint plaqué sur son lit, et, dans un geste maitrisé, mima son meurtre avec la cuillère.

Mais au lieu de la peur attendue, c'est plutôt de l'admiration et de l'intérêt qu'il lut dans ses yeux. Alors, il ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un grand rire, et il se laissa rouler sur le côté. La main de l'élite toujours dans la sienne. Ils rirent tous les deux un moment. Le Rat se sentait bien, à vrai dire il ne s'était jamais senti aussi à l'aise. Aussi ne broncha-t-il pas lorsqu'Aster raffermit sa prise sur sa main. Il éprouvait une sorte de sérénité nouvelle, allongé, calme, auprès de quelqu'un qui ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Il aurait voulu rester éveillé encore un long moment, pour profiter de ce sentiment. Les humains pouvaient être pris par l'envie d'en sauver un autre…et c'est ce qui les définissait. Le Rat venait seulement d'en prendre conscience et il trouvait cela merveilleux. Il ressentait l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur la signification du mot « humain ». Mais s'il ne voulait pas causer d'ennuis à son hôte, il faudrait qu'il parte le plus tôt possible. Et il avait besoin de repos.

Le soleil n'était toujours pas levé lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il observa Aster un moment, avant de se décider à partir. Il ne devait pas prendre le moindre risque. Même si il n'était pas lui-même localisable, le fait qu'il ne soit pas un résident de No.6 le piégeait : les détecteurs de présence étrangère de Chronos le localiseraient à coup sûr. L'élite les avait désactivés, mais cette absence de fonctionnement ne passerait pas inaperçue.

Le plus difficile serait de sortir de la ville. S'il se faisait attraper, c'était fichu. Mais une fois sorti, les autorités ne s'occuperaient plus de lui. Son sort ne les concernerait plus.

OoO

Le Rat était agacé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ou plutôt, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça avait cet effet sur lui. Il ne connaissait pas non plus vraiment la raison pour laquelle il avait eu besoin de faire ça. C'était assez mesquin. Se moquer d'Aster, via son petit robot, à un moment pareil…Il n'avait aucune raison de le contacter à ce moment plutôt qu'à un autre. Aucune raison valable du moins. Ça avait été plus fort que lui.

Et puis, est-ce une façon d'avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un ? Cette Safu l'énervait au plus haut point. Ah, ce qu'il avait pu rire quand le brun l'avait envoyée sur les roses ! Il sentait pourtant qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner. Et c'est sans doute cette perspective qui lui déplaisait. Alors, comme pour arrêter cette effusion de sentiments, il avait envoyé son robot. Et la réaction d'Aster n'avait pas été pour lui déplaire. Il avait complètement passé outre la jeune fille.

Mais maintenant, le Rat se sentait ridicule. Ridicule d'avoir réagi, sans raison, ridicule d'être satisfait du refus de l'ancienne élite, ridicule d'être agacé à ce point. Pour ajouter à tout ça, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête. Et c'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de pire.

Ou bien, était-ce la satisfaction d'être le seul à connaitre la raison de la chute hiérarchique d'Aster, le fait de se réjouir du fait que cette fille l'ignorait, qui l'irritait le plus ?

OoO

Alors la ville n'avait pas oublié la rébellion du brun quatre ans plus tôt ? L'accuser de meurtre, franchement…Ils auraient pu être plus inventifs. Mais le Rat devait au moins reconnaître qu'ils avaient saisi la parfaite occasion.

Plus important, Aster ne devait pas paniquer. Alors il l'avait prévenu qu'il allait l'aider, de la même façon qu'il l'avait contacté l'autre soir. Comme s'il allait les laisser emmener le garçon dans un centre correctionnel ! Il avait une dette à rembourser. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait un plan…

Quelle ironie. La technologie de la ville était tellement perfectionnée qu'elle se retournait contre elle ! Des robots qui décident d'agir de leur propre chef ? Malgré lui, le Rat se demanda si ce n'était pas tout simplement « l'effet Aster » qui agissait même sur des créatures dénuées d'âme. Après tout, c'était tout aussi plausible que la prise de conscience des robots de nettoyage.(2)

Les yeux brillants de gratitude du brun lui avaient suffi pour avoir la certitude qu'il était exactement le même que quatre ans auparavant. A peine plus de maturité. Due au temps, de plus. Il était tellement sentimental…C'en était presque désespérant. Au fond de lui, il se doutait que c'était ce qui faisait son charme. Mais ce genre de pensée n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

Le temps d'hésitation marqué par l'ancienne élite pour se débarrasser de son numéro d'identification ne lui avait pas paru conséquent. Etait-il possible qu'Aster ait finalement changé un peu ? Ou avait-il simplement une confiance totale en lui ?

Quelle que soit la réponse, elle n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Ce que la mièvrerie du brun pouvait être agaçante ! S'ils parvenaient jusqu'à Bloc Ouest, il serait en danger. Pourtant, le Rat se sentait un peu coupable de s'être énervé. Juste un peu.

Parce que malgré son comportement irréfléchi, malgré son agressivité clairement mise en scène, la seule véritable expression qui se lisait dans les yeux d'Aster, n'était qu'une innocente reconnaissance. Comment maintenir sa rancœur face à ça ?

OoO

Le Rat n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle peur. Pas même le jour où Aster l'avait sauvé. C'était une peur sourde, de celles qu'on n'exprime pas et que l'on ne peut pas remarquer d'un point de vue externe. Mais il avait senti l'angoisse lui nouer le cœur, tandis qu'il comprenait le danger que représentait ce qu'avait contracté Aster. Ses mains se couvrant de cet étrange noir, qui conquérait davantage de surface en un instant. La terreur qu'il avait lue dans les yeux du jeune homme. Et son incapacité à comprendre la situation. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus effrayé, c'était sans doute le fait qu'Aster abandonne. Ça lui avait semblé tellement invraisemblable. Perdre espoir, si rapidement. Que cachait donc cet étrange mal qui rongeait l'homme de l'intérieur ?

Contre toute attente, le jeune homme avait survécu. Son apparence avait changé. Tout à son soulagement, le Rat se dit que, finalement, ce n'était pas si mal. Ces cheveux blancs, cette marque et ces yeux rouges lui donnaient un physique original et franchement pas désagréable. Et puis, c'était comme si Aster ne courait plus aucun danger désormais. Comme si cette preuve de survie le mettait à l'abri d'éventuelles autre menaces. C'était faux bien sûr, mais ce sentiment rassurait tout de même le cœur malmené du Rat.

OoO

Ce jour-là, en rentrant du théâtre, le Rat eut la bonne surprise de trouver pour le repas un gâteau à la cerise. Ça avait sûrement coûté une certaine somme à Aster, aussi il apprécia cette attention. De plus, ça semblait signifier quelque chose pour son compagnon.(3) Leur première rencontre lui revint en mémoire. Y avait-il un rapport ? Si c'était le cas, le blanc ne lui en avait jamais parlé. De ce fait, sans doute n'était-ce pas très important. Le Rat se contenta de sourire, un de ces sourires de bien-être, qui ne devraient pas exister dans Bloc Ouest. Amusant de constater l'influence que pouvait avoir un être apparemment inoffensif comme Aster sur quelqu'un de froid et solitaire comme le Rat. Pour cette fois, il n'était pas parvenu à afficher une expression dédaigneuse et agacée comme il affectionnait d'habitude. Tout simplement parce que, à ce moment, il comprenait que le bonheur n'était fait que de petits riens de ce genre.

OoO

Le Rat jouait. Comme souvent, il incarnait un personnage féminin. Parce qu'il était le seul à s'être montré capable d'interpréter Ophélie, c'est lui qui avait obtenu le rôle. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Aujourd'hui était la dernière représentation de Hamlet avant un bon moment. Comme toujours, il y avait nombre de spectateurs. Rien d'inhabituel en apparence. Jusqu'à ce que le Rat l'aperçoive. Il n'avait pas pensé que sa présence le déstabiliserait autant. Que faisait-il ici ? Le matin-même, il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne. De nombreuses personnes venaient le voir jouer, et la plupart n'étaient pas vraiment fréquentables. Pour quelqu'un comme Aster, c'était un lieu on ne peut plus dangereux. Mais la façon dont il le fixait…Il semblait totalement captivé. Pendant un instant, il fut incapable de réagir. Alors qu'il se reprenait et s'apprêtait à continuer, il entendit chanter. Encore cette chanson. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle était, mais elle lui faisait mal. Il se sentit perdre l'équilibre. Des sensations pour le moins désagréables lui parvinrent. Il appela Aster, mais aucun son ne lui échappa. Il perdit connaissance.

Son réveil s'avéra assez brutal. Mais il était là. L'avait-il ramené chez lui ? Sans doute. Néanmoins, le Rat ne se sentait pas vraiment à rester calme. Pourquoi était-il venu à la représentation ? Il le poussa assez violemment, proportionnellement à ses forces en déclin. Ce qu'il regretta aussitôt. Ne lui reprochait-il pas sa propre faiblesse ? Et ce regard inquiet qu'il avait…Comme toujours, le jeune homme au physique si particulier avait agi suivant de bonnes intentions. Rien de ce qui s'était passé n'était de sa faute. Et il n'était pas venu seul au théâtre. Il n'avait rien fait qui méritât de véritables réprimandes.

Et puis, une fois calmé, comme toujours, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être attendri par le comportement d'Aster, bien qu'il le jugeât pathétique.

Néanmoins, le Rat n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Et il le démontra à sa façon. Heureusement, son compagnon avait compris. La partie qu'il acceptait qu'il comprenne bien sûr. Mais, c'est d'Aster dont il s'agissait. Et de ce fait, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire sans s'être au moins justifié. Il prit l'acteur au dépourvu. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours aussi imprévisible ?

Etaient-ce le contact sur sa nuque ou les mots de son interlocuteur qui captivèrent l'attention du Rat ? Sans doute les deux. Maintenant qu'il la comprenait, il était touché par son inquiétude. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

-Tu ne comprendrais certainement pas, mais j'étais absolument terrifié. Rien ne m'effraie plus que l'idée de te perdre…

_Je ne comprends pas ? Au contraire, je comprends trop bien…Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu étais infesté par cette abeille…Crois-tu vraiment que je sois incapable d'éprouver la peur ? Tu m'as sauvé…Mais même si ce n'était le cas, je ne te rabaisserais pas…Je comprends parfaitement, Aster._

Mais, bien évidemment, il ne le lui dirait jamais en face. Et il commençait à se demander qui était vraiment le jeune homme face à lui. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de banal, c'était sa seule certitude. Il lui semblait impossible qu'un être humain soit capable d'exprimer avec autant d'aplomb de tels sentiments. Ou Aster était-il si maladroit avec les mots ? Le Rat était complètement déstabilisé. Il en vint à se remettre lui-même en cause. Qui, au final, ne comprenait rien ?

OoO

Cette main, tendue vers lui une seconde auparavant. Qui s'éloignait si vite à présent…Une tâche vermeille sur sa poitrine. Le Rat accéléra son mouvement pour attraper cette main fuyante. La situation, simple, évidente, dure. Inacceptable. Comment pouvait-il mourir ? Il y avait forcément autre chose. Son cœur n'avait pas été touché, malgré une grande faiblesse, il vivait toujours. C'était impossible autrement. La question ne se posait même pas. Il glissa avec lui, son univers se réduisant à son compagnon et à cette abomination qui les séparait.

Le reste importait peu. Il n'en avait pas conscience. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que cette chose stupide lui prenait Aster. Le Rat avait pourtant toujours pensé que les ennuis ne disparaissaient jamais…La mauvaise herbe repousse toujours. Pour cette raison, il ne parvenait pas à pleurer, son esprit toujours vide de ce qui ne concernait pas le jeune homme. Parce que, on ne pleure que les morts. Et il n'était pas mort…N'est-ce pas ? Tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas accepté, il ne mourrait pas. Il suffisait qu'il se rapproche de lui…Pour sentir que la vie lui appartenait toujours, qu'il n'était pas parti. Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à la Loueuse de chiens. Aster était toujours là. Il allait se réveiller, et, quand il verrait le trouble qu'il avait causé, il sourirait simplement, de son air désolé. Mais c'était un mensonge. Il fallait l'accepter…Le Rat recouvrit le visage de son compagnon. Et il entonna sa chanson, pour guider et accompagner son âme. De cette façon, il pourrait l'admettre.

Impassible, alors que tout s'écroule autour de lui, il chante. S'il ne termine pas, la terrible réalité ne se frayerait jamais un chemin vers son cœur.

Combien de temps ? Il en avait perdu la notion. Allongé à ses côtés, il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues sèches depuis bien trop longtemps. A ce moment, il avait compris qu'Aster ne se relèverait plus. Quoi qu'il se passerait, il ne bougerait pas. Il resterait auprès de son compagnon, cet imbécile à qui il doit tout et pour lequel il a même pleuré. En cet instant, le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, le Rat n'aurait amorcé le moindre mouvement. Il ne quitterait pas les côtés du jeune homme.

OoO

Le Rat se trouve dans une situation qu'il n'apprécie pour le moins pas. Depuis qu'il est parti, très vite, Aster a occupé toutes ses pensées. Ou plutôt, tous ses souvenirs sont des moments passés avec lui. Et il sait parfaitement pourquoi. Quand il était avec lui, ses journées comportaient toujours un imprévu, et sortaient de la routine au moins par le comportement atypique de son compagnon aux cheveux blancs. Jamais la vie n'était sortie du simple désir de survie avant Aster. Et puis, du jour au lendemain, tout avait basculé. Cet imbécile l'agaçait sans cesse, mais, d'un autre côté, depuis qu'il connaissait cette vie qui avait un sens, il ne l'aurait échangée pour rien au monde.

Maintenant qu'il a pris du recul, il sait également que son compagnon ne l'a jamais vraiment énervé. Le Rat s'inquiétait, tout simplement. Mais comme il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, il ne l'avait pas compris. Et maintenant encore, il ne peut s'empêcher de surveiller ce que fait Aster. Un de ses robots le suit continuellement, depuis tout ce temps. S'il arrive quelque chose au jeune homme, le Rat le saura. Mais il ne connait rien de sa vie actuelle. Parce qu'il a parfaitement conscience qu'il voudra le voir s'il a des nouvelles de lui.

Il y a encore une chose qu'il ignore. Que ressent-il pour Aster ? Ils ne sont plus des étrangers, et cela depuis longtemps. Ils sont plus que des amis…Mais il ne sait pas. Y a-t-il un nom pour ses sentiments ? Il aimerait comprendre. Tant qu'il ne le saura pas, il ne retournera pas voir son compagnon, sauf en cas de nécessité.

Le Rat soupire. Ce genre de réflexion ne lui convient vraiment pas…Dire que cet abruti trouve encore le moyen de l'agacer, même par son absence. Il y pense certainement autant parce qu'il s'ennuie. S'il pouvait s'occuper autrement, il se sentirait mieux. Mais il n'y peut rien, si cette routine ne lui convient plus.

OoO

Le Rat n'en croit pas ses yeux. C'est bien lui…Il prononce son nom, comme s'il était momentanément incapable de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Aster…

La silhouette, reconnaissable entre toutes, se précise. Il ne sourit étonnamment pas tout à fait. Aucune animosité dans son regard mais ce regard n'est pas le même qu'habituellement.

-Le Rat.

* * *

(1)Dans le livre, on a vent des pensées d'Aster, et il dit : « […] Et puis, il a des yeux d'une couleur incroyable […] » Et il développe un peu ça. J'ai trouvé que c'était chou ~

(2)Vous voyez le robot qui se tenait sur la route, au bout du pont ? C'est l'un des robots dont Shion parlait avec Yamase, au début du deuxième épisode, et, dans le livre, il a voulu aider Aster à échapper à No.6. Par la suite, ils ne forcent pas la barrière avec la voiture : c'est un second robot de nettoyage qui passe son numéro d'identification pour les laisser passer. Moins épique hein ? XD

(3)Il est dit[encore dans le livre, eh oui !]que, tous les ans, pour l'anniversaire d'Aster, sa mère lui fait un gâteau à la cerise, une habitude qu'elle a prise car, à la naissance de son fils, le père d'Aster avait ramené de gâteaux à la cerise. Même après avoir quitté le père d'Aster, Karan a continué avec ça. On ne sait pas si ça fait exactement quatre ans quand notre champion de l'innocence retrouve le Rat, ça peut faire un peu plus ou un peu moins. J'ai décidé que ça faisait moins, et comme ça je peux utiliser son anniversaire pour ce souvenir inventé.

* * *

Et voilà, un autre chapitre d'expédié. Je suis pas trop satisfaite…

Je suppose qu'on pressent quelque chose à cette fin, hein ? Mais ne vous méprenez pas, est-ce réel ? Après tout, ce n'est peut-être encore qu'un souvenir. Quelle que soit la fin de cette fic, sachez que je vais jouer sur le nom de ce chapitre – à rallonge, je sais – pour justifier mon choix et donc la signification de ce chapitre.

La fanfiction n'est pas finie, même s'il ne me manque plus grand-chose. J'aimerais donc un avis, qu'est-ce que vous préféreriez ? Une fin globalement heureuse, un peu moins heureuse, ou une fin carrément déprimante ? Je suis capable de tout, mais j'hésite vraiment. Si personne ne me donne d'avis…J'utiliserai un dé pour choisir \o/

Ah, et si je dois préciser. C'est à propos du titre. Oui, le mot « analepse » existe, quoi qu'en disent vos logiciels de traitement de texte. Parce que le mien ne le connaît pas, ça porte à confusion…J'ai eu peur sur le coup, j'ai même fini par vérifier dans mon dictionnaire papier…ça m'a vraiment perturbée…

Et j'aime toujours les reviews ! Ça me fait plaisir et m'encourage à continuer ! [J'vous assure, sans toutes ces reviews, je l'aurais pas sorti aujourd'hui ce chapitre…]


End file.
